


Of AP Gov and AP Testing

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Of AP Gov and... [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: A+ Parenting, AP Exams, Bad Puns, Daddies!Klaine, Humor, M/M, Minor Swearing, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt hates the first two weeks of May for one reason: AP Testing. During the days leading up to the exams, he has to deal with Freud's mother issues, buoyant forces, and Twitter...... it's only one week, right? He can survive this.





	Of AP Gov and AP Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Angel is a senior, Jonah is a junior, Maria is in eighth grade, and Ana is four in this story. Blaine teaches juniors in AP Government.

Some people hate March because they can't stand basketball. Some hate Christmas because they don't want to see their relatives. Others hate Valentine’s Day because their ex dumped them for stupid Becky and her amazing hair…

Kurt Hummel hates the first two weeks of May. Otherwise known as AP testing weeks.

For Blaine, it starts in April. He starts his late night study sessions and making packets. He gets less and less sleep as the month goes on.

Jonah is the next one to fall. He’s been randomly shouting out terms and making jokes that he doesn't understand. AP Psychology is the first exam his family will have to face, and Kurt doesn't know a damn thing about it. He's just glad Jonah seems to know the AP Government material really well (well... he should. His father  _is_ the teacher, after all). 

Angel doesn't seem to get stressed like his father and brother until a week before the exams. He's taking AP Physics 2 this year.

Kurt looks at the calendar one more time. “One week and a day until May 1,” Kurt thought, “Let's get this over with.”

 

* * *

  _One week until the AP Psychology Exam_

_One week, Two Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_One Week, Three Days until the AP Gov Exam_

“Dude, you've been studying for, like, an hour now. Give it a rest,” Angel teased his brother.

Jonah looked up from his flashcards and scowled at his brother. “Spacing effect: one of the most effective tools of studying. Encodes more into your long-term memory and in your hippocampus. I'm just trying to be proactive… not retroactive… get it?”

“Yeah yeah, PORN, I get it.”

“What was that?!” Kurt Hummel-Anderson shouted from the kitchen. “Angel, it better be appropriate!”

“No, Dad it is! Proactive remembers the Old, Retroactive remembers the New. It's important!”

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to dinner. “ _This is going to be a long week…_ ”

 

* * *

  _Six Days until the AP Psychology Exam_

_One week, One Day until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_One Week, Two Days until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt walked into a silent house and immediately frowned. Sure, he was home really early, but with a very energetic husband and four kids, the house is _never_ quiet. Kurt walked into the kitchen and found Blaine scrolling though something on his phone.

“Hey,” Kurt said quietly. Blaine looked up from his phone, obviously startled by Kurt’s presence. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I'm going through Twitter and finding some tweets about government that would help my students.”

Kurt took Blaine’s phone and started scrolling through his profile. “It says you only have three followers.”

Blaine blushed, “I made the account yesterday…”

“Oedipus complex!” Kurt heard Jonah shout.

“No one wants to hear about Freud’s creepy mom issues, Jonah!” Angel screamed back, then Kurt heard a bang.

Blaine put his phone down and sighed. “I'll make sure they didn't break anything. Can you pick Maria up from softball?”

“Sure. Did you remember to pick Ana up from daycare today?”

The way Blaine’s eyes widened and breathing stopped told Kurt everything he needed to know. He rolled his eyes and kissed his husband’s temple. “I'll pick her up too. You take care of the boys.”

Blaine nodded and ran upstairs. Kurt just shook his head.

 

* * *

  _Five Days until the AP Psychology Exam_

_One week until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_One Week, One Day until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt has learned not to ask for much in life. After getting his dream job at Vogue, marrying the man of his dreams, and having the kids he'd always wanted, his wishes are much less extreme. Now, all he hopes for are good health, love, and, please, _no shouting_.

“It is not! Take that back!”

Well, two out of three is a good thing.

“What's with all the shouting?” Kurt asked when he entered the kitchen.

“Daddy, Jonah said something mean!” Ana cried.

Kurt looked at his second oldest. “Jonah…”

“What? All I said is that she doesn't have a developed amygdala! That's why she's always crying.”

“I'm not a baby!”

“Anger is controlled by the amygdala, like smell is and-”

“I don't smell!”

Kurt shut his eyes and counted to ten. He hates the days when Blaine goes to school early.

“Guys, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to watch this video,” Angel interrupted.

“What's it about?”

“Capacitors in circuits. Apparently I don't know them as well as I thought I did.”

“Should've used the spacing effect…” Jonah murmured.

“Yeah? Well my motivation to use psychology is about equal to the amount of charge on a capacitor after the circuit’s been on for a long time.”

“... Did you insult me using physics? That's about as shocking as Milgram’s obedience study results.”

“Wow, that joke was so bad it caused a beta emission to your coolness level.”

Maria, who was only in eighth grade, turned her father. “Will I ever have to take these tests?” She asked.

Kurt sighed, “Most likely, sweetheart. Most likely.”

 

* * *

  _Four Days until the AP Psychology Exam_

_Six Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_One Week until the AP Gov Exam_

“Yes Jessica, I understand,” Kurt said through grit teeth, “things at home are just stressful right now. I’ll be back in the office full-time a week from tomorrow. My designs are finished, if you can meet with me first thing in the morning we can discuss them.”

“Well, I suppose I can squeeze that into my schedule,” Jessica conceded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. If he had known Jessica would’ve turned out like Vogue’s version of Rachel Berry, he probably would have reconsidered hiring her.

“You’re sure you can’t bring the designs in now?”

“Jess, I told you I can’t. Blaine’s hosting a review session, Angel’s attending another review session, and Maria’s at violin. Someone needs to be here to watch Ana.”

“Don’t you have four kids? What about-”

“ANAL!”

Kurt almost dropped the phone.

“Um… Jonah’s studying Psychology right now. Freud and… what not.”

“Oh… right.” The tone in Jessica’s voice confirmed that she’d heard Jonah’s outburst. “I’ll… don’t worry about it. Just bring the designs in next week. I’ll work on what I can.”

“Thank you, Jess. See you next week,” Kurt replied. After he hung up the phone, Kurt sank down on the couch. His son smiled at him sheepishly.

“Jonah, _please_ tell me that was some psychology term that I don’t understand.”

“The anal stage of development, according to Freud, is when toddlers are potty trained and learn control.”

“Let's just hope your little sister didn't hear you.”

…

“Papa, what's anal?”

Blaine choked while Kurt shrugged,“Ask Jonah.”

Blaine coughed harshly, “Son, _please_ tell me that's a psychology thing.”

Jonah smiled sheepishly, “Freud’s a weird man, father.”

 

* * *

  _Three Days until the AP Psychology Exam_

_Five Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_Six Days until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt walked in to see Angel slumped over a chair. “Angel, are you okay?”

“My life is changed forever,” Angel mumbled.

Kurt pulled up a chair and sat down. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Light is a particle and a wave. It acts as both.”

Kurt didn't hide his confusion, “What?”

“It’s a wave because of double-slit diffraction and total internal reflection. It's a particle because it can heat things. Thermodynamics and light work together.”

“Angel, I don't under-”

“My life is a lie!” Angel shouted before fleeing the room.

Blaine walked in minutes after Angel left. “What was the shouting about?”

“Did you know that light is a wave and a particle?”

“Darling… I’m a government teacher for a reason.”

“SO _THAT’S_ WHY THINGS ARE LIGHTER IN WATER!”

Blaine put a pillow on the table just before Kurt let his head succumb to gravity.

 

* * *

  _Two Days until the AP Psychology Exam_

_Four Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_Five Days until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt woke up to an empty bed.

He frowned and looked at the clock. “It’s one AM,” he thought, “why isn't Blaine in bed yet?”

He quietly walked downstairs to see his three boys working. Blaine was at the table falling asleep at his laptop. Angel was typing furiously on his calculator. Jonah was watching some video online.

“You all told me five more minutes two hours ago,” Kurt chastised. “You’re going to wear yourselves out. Come on, everyone to bed.”

“But dad, I-”

“No buts Jonah. I expect phones to stay down here. No videos, no Quizlet, no calculators. Get at least eight hours of sleep tonight.”

His boys muttered under their breath, but Kurt chose to ignore it. He looked over at his husband and smiled softly. This was definitely not the first time Blaine collapsed of exhaustion.

“Mon amour,” Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “come to bed with me.”

“Mh, I should finish this review sheet,” Blaine yawned and stretched.

Kurt reached over and saved Blaine’s work. “You fell asleep while working. I think this can wait until tomorrow,” he shut the computer lid, much to Blaine’s displeasure. Kurt kissed his forehead and whispered, “You know I sleep better with you beside me.”

Blaine groaned, “You're trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you?”

“Is it working?”

“... Maybe.”

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine’s chair away from the table.

 

* * *

  _One Day until the AP Psychology Exam_

_Three Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_Four Days until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt was pretty sure Jonah was about to break.

His son spent several hours going over previous FRQs. He wouldn't go anywhere without his Quizlet app. He didn't get a lot of sleep, Kurt knew, because his light was on past eleven. He kept muttering to himself and shouting out odd terms he didn’t understand.

His second oldest child broke at approximately 13:32 that day.

Kurt walked downstairs to see his son curled up in a ball and crying. He walked over and pulled Jonah into his lap. He sang softly as his son let out his frustrations.

“Dad,” he eventually said, “I think my brain broke.”

Kurt chuckled, “I would say so, son. What caused it this time?”

“Well, I was studying, and suddenly I had this thought. ‘Pavlov and the Dawgs, making people drool since 1890.’ I laughed for ten seconds and cried for one-hundred and twenty.”

Kurt ran a hand through his son’s thick hair. “You know, your papa went insane when he first had to teach AP.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. He was even reciting amendments in his sleep. I’m surprised he hasn’t passed out yet.”

Jonah huffed, “But I need to get a good grade on this. I don’t want to retake intro psych in college!”

“Honey, whatever happens, happens. You’ve been studying this stuff for months. You attended all of the review sessions. There isn’t a chance that you aren’t going to do well. Now, as your father, I’m telling you to go to the kitchen to have some cookies.”

“But… I-”

“No buts Jonah. You’re getting at _least_ nine hours of sleep tonight and you aren’t doing any more of those extended responses. Come on, I’ll get your siblings and father and we’ll all take a break.”

Jonah groaned, but Kurt smiled.

One more week… he could do this.

 

* * *

  _Day of the AP Psychology Exam_

_Two Days until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_Three Days until the AP Gov Exam_

Kurt made sure to have snacks prepared for his family for when they got home.

Angel and Maria were the first ones to get home that night. Maria stayed in the kitchen to chat with him, but Angel rushed upstairs to start on a practice test. Blaine and Ana followed shortly after. Ana sat and coloured while Kurt finished another set of sketches. Blaine was still uploading sources for his students.

Jonah burst in an hour after his siblings got home. “The one thing I didn't study. The _one_ thing, and it was on the FRQ.”

“You know you can't discuss the info on the exam, right? Wait a couple of days first.” Blaine warned.

“But Papa, no one listens to that. There are already memes uploaded to Twitter. Just look up hashtag AP Psych.”

“Make sure not to post anything where your score can get cancelled, anak.”

“Yeah yeah, I won't. Now I'm going to take a nap until the AP Gov exam, thank you.”

Once Jonah was out of the room, Kurt sighed and sunk in his seat. “One down.”

Blaine gave him a tired smile.

 

* * *

  _One Day until the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_Two Days until the AP Gov Exam_

“... Angel? You know it's past eleven, right?”

“Papa, why did you want to be a teacher?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

“I'm starting to question declaring my major as mechanical engineering.”

Blaine pulled up a chair and sat across from Angel. “You know, I wanted to be a performer for a long time. Living in New York and being on Broadway was my dream.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Don't get me wrong, I love performing. I found that I didn't want to make a career out of it. Later in my junior year, I found that I liked learning about my dad’s dealings in the court. When I applied for school, I knew I didn't want to be a lawyer, but I wanted to inspire people like my dad did me. So, gov teacher it was.”

Angel was silent for a moment before he muttered, “If I don't do well tomorrow, what will it mean for my future career?”

“No no no no no, Angel, you know that one test doesn't dictate everything. Listen, some of the smartest kids in my class have failed a test or two. You've been studying, you know the material. The AP Tests are _supposed_ to be hard. You're graded against college students!”

Angel sniffed, and Blaine stood up to give his oldest a hug.

“You're graduating soon, anak. College won't be this bad.”

A sob was the only response he received.

 

* * *

   _Day of the AP Physics 2 Exam_

_One Day until the AP Gov Exam_

Blaine didn't come home after school, but the two middle children did.

“Daddy, can I have a friend over this afternoon?” Maria asked.

Kurt sighed, “Honey, not tonight. Angel is going to be really stressed after that test. How would you like it if he had friends over after a soccer tournament?”

Maria’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “I’d be sweaty and gross.”

“And Angel will be tired and cranky. You can go to the park, but don't bring anyone back here.”

Just as Maria was leaving, Angel walked into the kitchen.

“How was it, son?”

“I feel like my score on that test is going to be equal to the total internal energy change in a system that ends where it started.”

“So… five?”

The look on Angel’s face told Kurt that he was _definitely_ off.

...

Kurt woke up to a loud ‘thump’ on the mattress.

“Hey baby,” Blaine whispered, “I love you.”

“Blaine, shut up and let me hold you.”

Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest and fell asleep within minutes. Kurt waited until Blaine started reciting court cases to follow.

 

* * *

   _Day of the AP Gov Exam_

“Blaine? What are you doing on Twitter, your account isn't needed anymore.”

“Kurt, you have to see the things these kids come up with!”

“But… I thought you weren't allowed to discuss questions?”

“You aren't. These are funny to look at, but really shouldn't be published until Saturday.”

“... Okay, give me the phone.”

After laughing over the _Obergefell v. Hodges_ and _US v. Lopez_ freak outs, Kurt handed the phone back to Blaine.

“Well, it's over for another year. I almost thought we wouldn't get through it,” Kurt teased.

Blaine, however, frowned, “What do you mean?”

“That was the last test, right? AP Government?”

“The boys still have one more test.”

Suddenly Kurt wasn't smiling anymore. “What test?”

“ANGEL, STOP MAKING MATH JOKES!”

“BUT MARIA, YOU'RE THE C TO MY INTEGRAL!”

“ANGEL, SERIOUSLY, THERE’S A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH OF THIS I CAN TAKE.”

“CAN I USE L’HOPITAL TO SOLVE IT?”

“EULER WOULD BE MORE EFFECTIVE!”

“JONAH DON’T START!”

A crash and scream followed whatever happened upstairs. Blaine left to see what was broken.

Kurt grabbed a pillow and screamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who had an AP Exam: YOU DID IT!!! THEY'RE ALL OVER!!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!! Just remember not to post anything about your FRQ or multiple choice things on Twitter until they've been officially released (please... I don't want your score to get cancelled...)  
> Everyone taking IB: YOU CAN DO IT!!!! I know it's really hard right now, but in one or two years you'll be officially done and you can say you did it :)  
> Everyone taking a final soon: GOOD LUCK!!!  
> Everyone too young to understand what any of this is about: ... good luck in the future, kid.


End file.
